


Valedictorian

by diamondhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, nobody messes with Sam's grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: Nobody messes with Sam's grades.





	Valedictorian

“Hurry up Dean!” Sam hissed as he unlocked the door to his classroom. He grinned as he felt the bolts click and the door swung open.

Dean sauntered in after him. “I don’t understand why you having a B+ is such a big deal Sammy.”

“It’s a big deal because this is my senior year! If I have a B, that means no 4.0 GPA. No 4.0 GPA means no valedictorian status. No valedictorian status means no college!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Eh,” Dean shrugged. “I had a C in this class, and I turned out alright. Besides, there are other things we could do.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam ignored the last part. “Dean, you only have a GED.”

“A GED is basically a college degree!” Dean protested.

“Right.” Sam knew not to argue with Dean, it would go on forever. “Just keep lookout while I hack into her computer and change my grade back to its rightful A.”

“Fiiiiine.” Dean walked over to the door to stand lookout.

Sam grabbed Mrs. Smith’s laptop. She had had it out for him from the very beginning, always finding ways to mark his essays down. Now Sam could finally have his revenge. He typed in her password, having known it by spying on her in class. 

As he pulled up his grades, he heard Dean yell. “Abort! Abort! The eagle has arrived!”

Sam looked up to see Dean waving his arms frantically. He got up from the desk and slammed the laptop shut as they both went and hid in the supply closet. 

Sam could hear Mrs. Smith’s cheerful whistling as she walked into the classroom. “Huh, I could’ve sworn I locked this door.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. “We’re in deep shit now Sammy.”

Sam shushed him, but it was too late. 

“Who’s there?” Sam began to panic as he heard his teacher’s footsteps getting closer. He looked around frantically, and saw two scarves hanging on one of the pegs. He motioned to Dean to wrap one around his face. Once their faces were sufficiently covered, Sam took a deep breath and pushed open the door just as his teacher opened it.

“What the hell? Who are-!” His teacher’s voice cut off as Sam and Dean grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the closet. Sam immediately locked it. 

“Whoever you are, you won’t get away with this!” His teacher began to bang on the door.

Dean smirked. “Did you change your grades?”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, I managed to do it right before your signal.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually not ashamed to be dating you.” 

Sam shoved Dean’s shoulder. “The bitch had it coming. Now, let’s get out of here before we get arrested.”

The next day when he learned that his teacher had transferred schools, stating unforeseen circumstances, Sam just grinned to himself. Nobody messes with his grades.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
